


[podfic] The life that cuts the cold

by gloss, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Bounty Hunters, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Female Character, Podfic, References to Canon M/F relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The Rebellion lost on Endor; Shara and Leia have been on the run ever since.





	[podfic] The life that cuts the cold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The life that cuts the cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196636) by [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss). 



****

**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, POV Female Character, Bounty Hunters, references to canon m/f relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII

 **Length:**  00:10:21  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bStar%20Wars%20Original%20trilogy%5d%20The%20life%20that%20cuts%20the%20cold.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
